othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zymemaru's Pokemon CYOA
Part 5.5 OT: What do you mean? Daisy: Come on now, I'm sure you know what I mean. When you leave this place is going to suck with no doable guys around. This is going to be my only chance, at least for a while. OT: But why don't you leave pallet town and go meet some other guys? Daisy: No one would be around to take care of the house. Gramps sure as hell won't. OT: Good enough for me! OT returned Squirtle to it's pokeball and threw off his clothes, as did Daisy. OT to himself: I can't believe this! I'm going to have sex! This is the best day of my- *Splurt, splurt* OT came before he even got close to Daisy. OT: ... Daisy: ... OT: I'm sorry for wasting your time. OT began to get back dressed. Daisy: Hold on a second! I knew you were a virgin and thought this might happen so I got this! Daisy pulled out a bottle from a draw OT: What is that Daisy: Oddish leaf. Believe it or not it's good for a boost of..stamina OT drank the liquid and suddenly-'' '''OT: Holy shit! I feel like an Onix' Daisy looked down at his penis. Daisy: I'll say! Now let's go. OT wasting no time. He jumped on top of Daisy and inserted his penis into her pussy. Daisy: Ah! OT: Oh...oh man, this is amazing. OT felt Daisy's soft, warm pussy wrap around his penis. it was amazing he couldn't stop thrusting. He grabbed her legs and lifted them off the ground and started going faster. Daisy: He wait! Not so- AH! - Fast OT: S-sorry. OT slowed down a little but then flipped her over and starting doing her from behind. Daisy: Wow, for your first time you take charge pretty well! But you know, there are other parts of my body that would like attention. OT: Oh right, sorry! OT withdrew his penis then stuck it in Daisy's ass. Daisy: AH! You idiot! I meant my breasts! Not my ass! OT: Oh jeez sorry! I'll take it out-''' '''Daisy: Wait! It's already in so we might as well go on like this, just...just be gentle! OT: I understand. OT grabbed Daisy's ass and slowly went in and out. Daisy: Ah, ah, that's good, like that, keep that pace! OT bent over and grabbed Daisy's breasts and began rubbing them. Daisy: Oh yes! Like that! OT continued to fuck Daisy's ass while playing with her breasts and nipples. He came, once, twice, three time. OT: Oh my god! Is Odish leaf really this...powerful? Not that he really cared, all that mattered to him was the sex, the warm soft feeling of Daisy's ass around his penis and her soft tits on his hands. He moved his right hand down to her empty pussy and began fingering her. Daisy: Oh yes! Like that! more! fuck my ass more! ' ''OT began to move his penis and finger faster. He came again but soon after... '''Daisy: Ahhhhhhhhh! Daisy came as well. With that they were done. OT: Gee Daisy, thanks. This was amazing. Daisy: No, thank you! Now you better hurry up and return to pallet town when you're done with your adventure. OT: I will. With that OT got dressed and say goodbye to Daisy and left. Part 28.5 OT: YES! The two wasted no time and got naked. Robin only kept her socks on. Robin: Well come on already hero OT: Oh don't worry, I'm coming...oh shit I really am! Robin: Huh? OT: Uh...nothing OT to himself: That's right I forgot, When I did it with Daisy she gave me that Oddish leaf to inprove my stamina. Without it I'll pop the second I get close...but maybe it's her first time and she won't care. OT: Hey uh...is this your first time? Robin: No, I've done it a few times before. OT to himself: Damn! I'll have to think of something or I'm going to make an fool out of my- Robin: What's with the hesitation? Do you not want to- Before she could finish OT placed his mouth down on Robins pussy. OT to himself: Forplay! This'll buy my some time...I hope Robin: Oh...OT...you don't have to...do OT: No, no, I insist! *Lick, lick* OT began to slowly lick the outside of Robins pussy OT to himself: Damn...this tastes weird...but it's still getting me excited. I feel like only this is going to make me cum. OT spread her pussy open and dug his tongue deep into it. Robin clentched her feet and moaned a lot. OT to himself: Good, she looks like she's really enjoying it and I'm starting to calm down a little. A little more of this and I'll-''' '''Robin: Wait OT: What? Robin: It's not fair you're only doing this...let me do something too Robin got up and placed her hand on OTs dick. Just by touching it almost cause him to come Robin: Huh? It's throbing a lot...are you close to-''' '''OT: D-don't be silly! I can go on for hours! Though in truth OT was doing his very best to hold back the stream of cum that was trying to force it's way out. Robin opened her mouth and moved closer to his dick. OT to himself: No...if she touches it with her mouth it's all over...I gotta...I know! OT quickly reached back down to Robins pussy OT to himself: It should be right around...there! OT found her clitoris and pinched it causing Robin to scream in pleasure and then came. Robin: Ah! No! Robin said as her pussy came. OT: Dammit...I can't hold back anymore. OT jammed his dick into Robins pussy. OT: Oh man...I love his feeling. OT thusted back and forth inside Robins pussy. Robin: W-wait...I just came...take it easy OT: I'm sorry Robin, it's just too good, I can't hold...back! Suddenly OT shot his load into Robin's pussy. OT: Oh man! Even though I just came I feel like I could continue on. It feels so damn good being inside your pussy Robin! Robin: It feels even better having you inside! Go on! Go on! And so the to continued on for a little while longer